VOL DE JOUR
by selene salamander
Summary: SLASH HPSS ONE SHOT Un reputé maître de potions crée un mélange capable de lui transformer en... balai de quidditch type fireboltTM. Mais pourquoi faire? DEDIÉE A ELEHYN


Vol de jour

Le match était à son moment de plus haute émotion : les deux attrapeurs, l'un à coté de l'autre, fonçaient sur le vif d'or. Cependant Harry Potter, le légendaire attrapeur de Gryffondor, ne semblait pas être très à l'aise.

-Mais, qu'est ce qu'il a, Harry ? Il va tomber !- Demanda Hermione a Ron, tandis que tous les deux regardaient le spectacle.

-'Sais pas…Peut être qu'il a une allergie. Il bouge très bizarrement.

-C'est un peu comme quand Quirrell a ensorcelé son balai en première année mais en plus subtil cette fois, je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est il lui qui fait ça ou non.- Dit Hermione avec une nuance de doute dans la voix.

-J'espère bien que c'est une nouvelle tactique de distraction et non pas une attaque, parce que je ne vois pas Snape sur les sièges des professeurs. Personne ne pourrait le sauver cette fois.

Harry, dans le ciel, savait très bien ce qui se passait. Mais il devait se concentrer sur le vif d'or… il l'avait presque touché par deux fois. Mais ce balai… il n'en pouvait plus.

Après un effort colossal, il attrapa la boulette ailée, et soupira de soulagement. Mais pendant que tous les Gryffondors fêtaient la victoire avec des bonds et des cris de joie, Harry, sans jamais s'être posé sur le sol, s'envola en direction d'une des plus hautes tours du château, si rapidement que personne (sauf probablement Hermione) ne s'en rendit compte. Il avait un plan.

L'attrapeur se posa sur une terrasse de pierre qu'il connaissait très bien. Quatre ans avant, lui et Hermione, sur le dos de Buck…. Mais il faisait quatre ans que personne ne posait le pied sur cette tour éloignée. Harry entra dans la geôle jadis occupée par Sirius Black à travers la porte jadis défoncée par Hermione, que personne n'avait jamais réparée. Il n'y avait rien dedans, sauf quelques toiles d'araignées et deux ou trois nids d'oiseaux.

Harry posa son balai contre le mur, le couvrit avec sa cape de joueur, sortit une petite boite d'allumettes moldues et prit le feu a une toute petite paille du balai. Instantanément, une espèce de cri de douleur sortit du balai, et brusquement, ce n'était pas un balai mais un Severus Snape qui était là, portant la cape de Harry à la manière d'une tunique romaine, et avec une mèche de cheveux un peu brûlés.

-Qu'est ce que cette… Où est on ?- Prononça sa voix de velours noir. Même en tunique il était imposant.

-On est dans une certaine geôle sur la tour de Poufsouffle- expliqua Harry. - Celle ou vous avez contribué à envoyer mon défunt parrain.

-Et celle d'où vous l'avez sauvé, si chevaleresquement… Ah, si Ariosto pouvait voir…

-Sais pas de quoi vous parlez, mais cela na va pas vous servir pour dévier la question principale : Qu'est ce que vous vouliez exactement en vous changeant pour mon balai ?

-Mais… Comment avez-vous su…- Demanda lentement la voix serpentine du Serpentard.

-Les balais qui changent stratégiquement de forme exactement sous les zones les plus délicates de l'anatomie du joueur n'existent pas, pour le moment. Et si on ajoute à cela le fait que vous étiez toujours absent du match depuis que ces étranges vibrations ont commencé…

Severus s'avança vers la porte intérieure du cachot, celle qui conduisait au château, en la trouvant fermée et bloquée par magie. Il proféra un très très gros mot.

-Oui, mon cher professeur, j'ai tout préparé ce matin. Après tout, combien de fois dans une vie a-t-on l'opportunité d'avoir un prof de potion sans baguette, coincé dans une chambre de pierre, pour entendre ses excuses?

-Potter, cette audace va vous coûter votre peau. Cinq cents point en moins pour Gryffondor.

-Et pourquoi pas mille, professeur ? Vous savez, les points n'ont tellement pas d'importance depuis que nous sommes le danger publique numéro 1 pour vos anciens camarades : les mangemorts.

Severus ne dit rien, mais si Harry avait été une petite flaque d'eau, après ce regard il serait devenu un glaçon.

-Est-ce que vous allez répondre à ma question ?

-Ce n'est pas la peine de le faire quand la réponse est si évidente, Potter.

Le glaçon fondit à grande vitesse et devint un tout petit nuage de vapeur. Mais il était assez imprudent pour continuer.

-Vous vouliez me faire perdre les matchs ? Vous vouliez me faire tomber et mourir par la chuite, je veux dire par la chute? Me tourner en ridicule devant tout le monde ?

-Disons qu'envisager ces trois possibilités a été une satisfaction additionnelle. Mais, comme d'ailleurs vous le savez très bien déjà, la raison principale de ma conduite est bien une autre. Êtes vous sur de vouloir que je vous explique ?

Le ton de danger était plus que évident, mais les petits lions sont connus par leur amour du risque et du péril.

-Oui.

Severus s'approcha de lui.

-Je…Vous…Désire…Potter.

Harry resta figé, et rougit terriblement. Après tout, était-il prêt…Pour cela ?

-Vous me faites craquer.

-Bon…J'ai compris…

-Je ne rêve que de vous depuis très très très longtemps…

Chaque « très » était un sombre soupir sur l'oreille de Harry, que reculait inconsciemment vers le mur du cachot.

-Euuuh…Ça va, mais ça suffit maintenant…

-Vous avez un corps exquis, accompagné d'un visage admirable.

Le dos de Harry cogna contre le mur de la geôle. Severus était trop près de lui.

-Vos yeux, Potter, me volent le sommeil. Et votre bouche…

Le fameux nez du professeur frôla ladite bouche. Il ne finit pas la phrase. Harry ne pouvait plus parler, et il sentait battre son sang sur le mur de toutes ses veines…Surtout une.

-Est-ce plus de d'information de ce que vous aviez prévu, Potter ?

Le jeune Gryffondor hyper ventilait. Seule une mince couche de toile, voir sa propre cape de quidditch, séparait son corps du torse presque nu de son professeur.

Severus continua, avec une voix chaque fois plus intime et plus basse :

-Vous êtes… Trempé de sueur…Si vous saviez comme cette odeur réussit à m'enivrer…

Harry n'en pouvait plus. Les paroles de Severus faisaient vibrer l'air à trois centimètres de son visage, mais il avait la claire perception de que le professeur « responsable » qu'était Severus ne commencerait pas un contact si Harry ne le faisait pas. Cela était soulageant…Dans un certain sens. D'autre part, le Serpentard qu'il était, tout de même, allait jouer toutes ses cartes…Spécialement les plus cachées.

Harry réussit à sortir du creux entre Severus et le mur, et s'éloigna dix pas, absolument cardiaque.

-B…Bi…Bien, puisque tout est ex…Expliqué, je…Je voudrais bien re…Récupérer mon balai…Et recevoir votre parole d'honneur…Vous ne ferez ça jamais plus, et je ne dirai rien à Dumbledore…

Le regard de Severus s'obscurcit pendant une dixième de seconde.

-D'accord. Je détruirai les restes de potion en échange de votre silence.

Harry ne savait quoi dire. Le silence était devenu pesant, et la sensation de qu'il avait manquée une occasion sûrement unique lui faisait venir un nœud à la gorge.

-Alors, Potter, qu'avez-vous prévu pour nous faire sortir d'ici ?

Le nommé Harry leva lentement son regard effrayé et coupable vers celui de son professeur.

-Cela veut dire que vous ne pouvez pas redevenir balai ?

-Vous voyez la potion sur moi ?

Non, vraiment, la seule chose que Harry voyait sur lui c'était… Mais il fallait bien se concentrer dans la conversation.

-J'ai…Oublié ce détail.

-Noooo…

-Je…Je crains bien que si.

-Ça suffit, Potter. Jetez un sort sur la porte.

-On ne porte pas la baguette pendant le match.

-Mais vos amis doivent savoir…Vous leur avez dit…

Le transparent regard de Harry montrait sa honte.

-Personne ne sait.

Severus prit de l'air. Deux fois.

-Voulez vous dire que je suis coincé dans cette cellule, sans ma baguette et presque nu, dans la tour la plus éloignée du château, ou ne peuvent arriver ni les elfes et qui est entourée d'un puissant sort de silence comme toutes les prisons, que personne n'est informé et, qui est plus, avec la nullité totale qui a planifié cette absurdité comme seule compagnie ?

Harry était absolument bloqué. Sa neurone en fonctions ne pouvait faire autre chose que répéter et répéter les paroles antérieures de Severus, surtout cette phrase à propos de la transpiration. C'était vrai qu'il en était trempé.

-D'accord. Puisque je suis obligé de rester ici contre ma volonté, veuillez me donner vos pantalons.

Harry lui regarda avec incrédulité.

-Vous êtes fou ?

Ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi cette situation. Au moins, acceptez votre culpabilité et cédez moi les vêtements.

Harry court-circuita. S'il devait enlever son pantalon, rien ne pourrait cacher la…Enfin l'évidente…

-Hors de question. Tout cela est de votre faute. C'était absolument idiot de vous faire passer par mon balai.

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la dernière partie de votre argument. C'était délicieux de vous sentir sur moi.

Eeooohh meerde, pensa Harry. Il était gorgé de désir comme jamais dans sa vie.

-Bien. Je vais sortir un peu à la terrasse, j'ai besoin d'un peu d'air.

…oooOOOooo…

Sur la terrasse de pierre, le soleil était très haut dans le ciel, puisqu'il était déjà midi, alors Harry décida d'enlever son t-shirt. Il compléta un cycle de tai-chi, et après, il adopta la, connue, position yoga du Lotus. Quand il rentra, une demie heure plus tard, il vit que Snape avait fabriqué un matelas avec un tas de paille et la cape rouge.

-J'ai une idée, Potter. Vous vous jetez par le bord, vous tombez sur la cour des Poufsouffle, Poppy vous répare en 20 minutes, et vous venez me chercher avec mes robes.

-C'est une chute de 35 mètres. Autre idée ?

-Je peux allumer du feu sans baguette. Si on provoque un incendie sur la tour la plus proche, quelqu'un nous verrait. Mais je ne veux absolument pas être trouvé dans cette situation, avec vous, comme vous pouvez très bien comprendre…

Après un silence embarrassé, Harry demanda :

-Quelles sont les autres choses que vous pouvez faire sans baguette ?

-J'ai pratiqué les sorts dont j'ai le plus besoin quotidiennement pour l'élaboration des potions. Hacher, battre, stériliser, nettoyer…

-Vous êtes un meilleur robot de cuisine que celui que j'ai à Privet Drive.

Harry couvrit sa tête avec ses mains, à l'attente d'être haché, mais Severus resta calme.

-Evidemment, Potter, je peux faire bien d'autres choses sans baguette dans le terrain de la magie noire. Je pourrais vous torturer de vingt-sept façons diverses, mais vos cris ne pourraient pas percer la protection acoustique, donc cela ne nous avancerait rien.

Harry avait une soudaine curiosité…Vingt sept…Cela fait penser…

-Je ne peux pas croire que le lionceau d'or fasse la cuisine chez lui.

-En fait, c'est une de mes occupations préférées. Mais cela ne nous avance trop, non plus.- Répondit Harry, pensif.

C'était angoissant pour un Gryffondor ne pouvoir rien faire. Par contre, Severus avait un air si tranquille, si maître de soi…

-Une minute…Vous êtes tout nu !

-Oui, Potter. Merci pour la constatation de ce fait. Je n'ai plus rien pour me couvrir, et d'autre part ça ne me gêne point, d'être nu. J'en suis assez habitué, puisque j'ai été mangemort. Et je suppose que, habitué tel que vous l'êtes à fréquenter des vestiaires sportifs ou les douches sont communes…

Oui, il s'amusait. Harry s'en rendait parfaitement compte. Il se sentait très idiot pour n'avoir pas le courage de sauter sur Severus, mais le chercheur le plus cherché avait un petit secret : il était encore vierge. Si seulement il avait accepté de sortir avec Crivey, maintenant il saurait quoi faire.

-Tenez mon t-shirt… Je serais plus à l'aise si vous le portiez.

Severus prit la pièce que lui tendait Harry, lentement, et il respira son arôme enivrant, qui faisait danser chaque hormone de son corps. Sa voix était rauque quand il prononça :

-Potter… Surtout, ne me tentez pas. Si je pose ce t-shirt sur mon membre, ça ne va pas vous plaire.

Harry sentit renaître avec force son érection.

-¡Mais tout cela est de votre faute ! Je croyais être en train de devenir fou! Savez-vous ce que j'ai pu ressentir les fois que j'ai fait des rêves érotiques avec mon balai ? Ce n'était pas très sain, croyez moi.

Un silence glacial suivit les cris indignés de Harry Potter. Le professeur de potions lui regardait avec une lueur de révélation dans ses yeux.

-Cela veut donc bien dire que vous avez éprouvé du plaisir monté sur moi…

Le pantalon de Harry ne suffisait plus à masquer l'excitation du garçon. Harry éprouva la sensation d'être un agneau sous le regard obscur de l'aigle qui l'a choisi entre tous les autres.

-Potter, vous êtes un désastre. Regardez ce que vous avez préparé. Même Longbottom aurait pu prévoir qu'il faudrait bien sortir d'ici…

La bouche de Harry Potter s'empara de celle de Severus, qui répondit lentement à ce contact. Leurs yeux se fermèrent, et le temps se suspendit dans l'espace chaud et électrique du baiser.

-Est-ce que cela vous suffit pour vous taire ? J'en ai assez d'être traité comme un ga…

Cette fois ce furent les lèvres de Snape à se renfermer sur celles de Harry, à les cueillir comme une fleur tendre et fraîche. La paume de la main du professeur frôla presque imperceptiblement un des tétons de Harry, déjà dur comme la pierre du cachot.

-J'ai soif…- Murmura la voix de chocolat noir du maître de potions, au creux de l'oreille du garçon- Et je perçois un certain… Excès… D'humidité…Locale…Dont je pourrais vous débarrasser… Est-ce que vous désirez être bu, Potter ?

Harry gémit, absolument perdu dans ses sensations éclatantes, et Severus profita pour lui lécher tendrement une aisselle.

Fooondre… Le gryffondor se sentit fondre pendant que la très experte langue de Severus traçait un dessin sur son torse, naviguait sur sa peau salée, découvrait des territoires que jamais personne n'avait regardé… Tout en descendant vers le centre du garçon, la péninsule la plus sensible, directement connectée avec ses fibres nerveuses les plus délicates…

Chaudement enveloppé dans la bouche de Severus, Harry plongea ses doigts dans la longue chevelure de l'homme… Il n'avait jamais rêvé les subtiles merveilles que ce sorcier était capable de faire avec sa langue… L'intérieur de sa bouche était un paradis de vagues douces et tièdes, de vibrations sismiques… Harry n'était q'un tremblement de terre, et très tôt, il fut un volcan.

…oooOOOooo…

Une main se baladait par les oreilles de Harry. Une main caressait le cou de Severus.

-Je repéré ton absence dés le premier match. Et c'était parce qu'il me manquait quelque chose qui est devenue nécessaire pour moi depuis la cinquième année, bien que je n'étais pas prêt a l'admettre.

Severus regarda droit dans les yeux de Harry.

-…C'était ton regard, Severus, à chaque fois que je passais près de toi, ton regard me brûlait… Posé sur n'importe quelle partie de mon anatomie, sans discrimination. Au début j'étais un peu confus, mais au fur et à mesure que j'ai appris à l'apprécier, cela est devenu une addiction…

-Potter… Vous êtes délicieux. J'aimerais vous manger vraiment, avec des myrtilles…

Harry s'approcha de lui, et l'embrassa à feu lent. Severus était émerveillé par le rythme sensuel de son élève, si différent de la précipitation adolescente et gryffondorienne qui lui étaient habituelle. La bouche du garçon mordilla l'oreille de son aîné, qui gémit par la première fois.

Les mains des deux se devinrent avides, et parcoururent les corps, affamées. La peau de Harry était un tambour ou chaque sensation s'amplifiait et se multipliait. Severus se frottait sur lui comme un serpent, sans négliger une seule cellule, et le son de la respiration saccadée du maître, son odeur unique et ses doigts précis, enflammaient l'élève jusqu'à l'infini. Il avait besoin de plus. Harry caressa intimement Severus pour la première fois, avec une douceur enfantine, et il murmura :

-Je…Veux… Tout…

Le professeur crut perdre la tête. Les mains de son amant étaient si blanches, si suaves, qu'il se sentit transporté à l'infini. Ça faisait des années (curieusement six et demie) qu'il n'avait pas connu l'extase de partager son corps avec un autre, et ses sens étaient plus sensibles que jamais. Quand il sentit les timides baisers de Harry sur son gland, il crut voler.

Harry voulait donner à Severus seulement la moitié de plaisir qu'il avait reçu tout à l'heure… il prit le centre de son professeur avec sa bouche, se souvenant des gestes et des détails que lui-même avait reçus un peu plus tôt pour presque aussitôt jouir. Ses mains étaient posées sur les fesses de son amant, qui gémit, et quand Harry caressa avec sa langue la zone la plus secrète, Severus trembla… Et puis il éloigna Harry de lui.

-Mais tu n'as pas fini…- Dit le garçon, un peu embarrassé.

-Pendant que vous êtes sorti, j'ai exploré ce trou, et j'ai trouvé quelque chose que peut se révéler d'une très grande utilité…

Severus montra à Harry un petit œuf blanc avec des taches noires, qu'il cassa délicatement, sans perdre une goutte. Après avoir séparé les deux parties de l'œuf, il mangea le jaune et versa le blanc dans sa main, qu'il glissa sous Harry.

Quand un doigt, enduit par la texture gélatineuse de l'œuf, entra en lui, si lentement qu'il ne sentit aucune douleur, Harry comprit qu'il appartenait irrévocablement à Severus, et il gémit comme un animal amoureux.

-Je… Je suis à toi…

Severus croyait rêver, mais jamais dans ses rêveries les plus délicieuses il n'avait trouvé cette tendresse, cette soumission… Il finit de préparer son élève, et s'approcha différemment de son corps pour jouir ce qui lui avait été offert.

-Ai-je la permission de lire tes pensées pendant que tu es à moi ?

Harry ne comprit pas tout de suite, mais il accepta de toute façon. Il était plus

à l'aise avec Severus qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre, qu'il n'aurait jamais cru. La sensation de protection qu'il éprouvait dans ses bras était pure et puissante…

Severus glissa une main dans la bouche de Harry, et lui ordonna :

-Mords.

Dans la même seconde, il entra doucement mais fermement en lui.

Les dents de Harry se fermèrent sur sa main, et le profond plaisir qu'il était en train d'éprouver se mêlait avec cette douleur exquise, humide, et la vision de ces yeux fermés au bord des larmes lui fit savoir qu'il était le premier. Il savoura cette merveilleuse nouvelle comme un vampire, s'immobilisant dans le corps de son élève.

Harry était fendu en deux moitiés. Le plaisir le plus pur avait un goût violent, sanguin, mais son corps quémandait du mouvement, ce qu'il indiqua a son amant par un subtil coup des reins. Severus obéit, très lentement.

-Ouvre les yeux, Harry.

Le choc de s'entendre appeler par son prénom fut, peut être, la chose la plus étrange de toutes. Harry regarda droit dans les pupilles de Severus, et il reçut une décharge de désir obscur qui l'enflamma plus encore… Sans jamais briser le contact visuel, Severus lisait sa moindre pensée, suivait le rythme intérieur du garçon, et il créait des mouvements qui s'adaptaient exactement aux plus profonds désirs de Harry, qui gémissait de plus en plus fort.

Il explosa. La désintégration sensoriale la plus complète, l'union de l'esprit avec la terre et le cosmos, l'appartenance totale au corps chaud et vibrant que lui avait fait subir cette agonie, l'expérience du plaisir totale… Il se pelotonna comme un chat dans les bras de Severus, sentant son cœur battre très fort.

-Harry… -Ronronnait Severus.

-HARRY ! HARRY ! – Cria une voix de l'autre coté de la porte que menait au château.-TU ES LÀ ?

-C'est Hermione- Dit Harry en voix basse.

-Je sais- Répondit Severus. – Est-ce que tu veux être trouvé ?

Harry secoua la tête négativement.

-NOUS T'AVONS TROUVÉ AVEC LA CARTE DES MARAUDEURS ! HARRY ! HARRY !- S'écria Ron.-FAIS ATTENTION ! SNAPE EST LÀ AUSSI!

-Veux-tu venir avec moi? J'ai une maison à Pré-Au-Lard...

Harry était stressé.

-J'en serais ravi, mais vraiment, Severus, je ne vois pas comment…

-Monte sur moi.

-Une autre fois ? Je veux bien, mais…

-On va voler.

-Mais tu n'as pas la potion pour…

Tandis que Harry parlait, Severus sortit à la terrasse de pierre et se métamorphosa en un immense condor noir. Harry resta bouche bée.

-Mais… Cela veut dire que pendant tout ce temps vous pouviez partir…

-HARRY ! TU ES BIEN ?

Le condor ne dit rien, mais il battit ses ailes pour inviter Harry à monter sur lui, ce que Harry fit. Les plumes noires étaient tièdes et veloutées.

-BOMBARDA ! - s'écria Hermione, en faisant exploser la porte qu'elle n'avait pas fait exploser trois années auparavant.

Quand le nuage de poussière leur permit de se précipiter sur la terrasse, Hermione et Ron virent, loin déjà, un grand oiseau noir sur lequel Harry, absolument nu, leur faisait des signes d'au revoir.

-Mais…Mais… Je ne comprends rien, Hermione… - Dit Ron – Où est Snape ?

-Exactement sous Harry, Ron- dit Hermione, pointant le condor.- Il est un animagus.

-Mais… Mais… Ça veut dire que… Ça veut dire que…

Avec une dernière espérance, il regarda l'espace que Harry venait de quitter, et il vit les robes de quidditch dispersées par tout dans la geôle, le matelas rouge. Il était sur le point de s'evanouir, mais Hermione lui donna une belle claque et lui dit :

-Maintenant ça suffit. D'après tous ces évanouissements, on dirait que c'est toi la reine, ma chère.


End file.
